


Cash or Check

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Office, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: Jared and Jensen are selling an act, but Jared's not supposed to be the one buying into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written during transfixeddream's [SPN/J2 Sex Industry Meme](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/94194.html), for the prompt _Jared has never thought about renting an escort, but when his new boss shows a bit too much interest, he decides he'll need a "boyfriend" for the company Halloween party._
> 
> Originally posted 3.15.2011

"Do you want something to drink?"

Jared intends for the casual offer to come out smoothly, but it sounds like someone's got his nuts in a vise. He coughs, hoping to cover the pitchiness in his voice, but Jensen's already got one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Hey, this is your party, man," Jensen says, perfectly suave, brushing a white feather away from his cheek. "Do you want me to have a drink?"

Jared swears viciously at himself. "Seriously, just act normal. I thought you were a pro."

"I am." Jensen shrugs, silver straps over his shoulders winking under the low party lights. "You're kind of freaking out about this. Are you okay?"

Jared would call himself a range of things at the moment — crazy, mortified, and a little bit horny — but definitely not okay. He might have been okay if he'd stuck to his original plan and come to the firm's Halloween party by himself. Yeah, it would have meant putting up with his boss, Jackass McAllister, and his pudgy, wandering hands all night, but he would have made it out okay. No, like a coward he thought he couldn't handle tonight alone and even worse, he'd listened to Chad when his best friend suggested hiring a little arm candy to dissuade any more of his boss's advances. Jared had balked but Chad pushed, making an escort sound like the perfect solution to all of Jared's work problems. He'd show everyone, especially McAllister, that he was happily committed, officially off-the-market and perfectly willing to sue for harassment, and work would finally be bearable.

Jared isn't going to listen to Chad ever again.

"Totally okay," Jared lies. "Go ahead and get a drink."

"Do you want anything? It might calm you down."

"I am perfectly calm," Jared hisses before catching the grin Jensen's mocking him with. The bastard knows exactly how frazzled he's made Jared tonight. "Get me whatever, I don't care."

Just like that, Jensen heads for the bar, drawing the interested gazes of every straight woman and less-then-straight man. Jensen's looks are not the problem here, Jared admits. The service Chad sold him on had promised a good looking guy, but Jensen goes beyond the fantasy. He's the most attractive guy Jared has seen in months, with a sculpted face, short spiky hair, and devious green eyes. And his body, holy shit. When Jared told Jensen on the phone that they'd be attending a Halloween party, Jared never thought the guy would take his costume this far. 

Jared's outfit is lame, one of his standard dark suits, red horns on a thin black headband that's keeping his shaggy layers out of his eyes, and a cheesy plastic pitchfork. But Jensen was undressed to the nines, the most delicious vision of an angel Jared's ever seen. A fuzzy white halo rings his light brown faux-hawk, matching silver and white feathered wings tied across his shoulders with sequined straps, and tight silver pants. Jensen's toned chest is bare — except for the glitter, of course — and his eyes are lined with silver. Jensen's look is topped off with a fluffy white boa he's been teasing Jared with since they arrived, falling right into flirtation. Unlike a true angel, Jensen's got Jared thinking of all kinds of sins; he's the perfect club-boy dream.

Trouble is, Jared's never pictured himself with the club-boy type, wondering what the hell he's gotten himself into.

Jensen sidles back under Jared's arm with two unappealingly pink drinks, sipping one with his heavenly lips.

Jared frowns into his cocktail. "They didn't have beer or anything?"

"Nothing but this punch and some skunky Cabernet you couldn't pay me to drink," Jensen says. "Your work parties are pretty lame."

"Tell me about it."

"Where should I start?"

Jensen's kidding. Jared picks up on that right away. It's one part of the night that Jared appreciates — for someone getting paid by the hour, Jensen's not awkward to be around. His banter is whip-sharp and merciless, as if he's been flinging comebacks at Jared for years. Jared supposes that's the point. For tonight, Jensen is his longtime boyfriend and they ought to be totally comfortable with one another in order to sell the illusion.

Jared doesn't think he's meant to be sold on it too, hence the freaking out.

"Not to mention," Jensen's saying, "I thought you'd have a better costume. If you wanted to be evil, you could have just worn the suit. People hate lawyers."

"I'm not dressed up as evil, I'm sort of a demon," Jared says, poking Jensen's side with the pitchfork he'd gotten from his sister's costume box. "You know, make me a deal for your soul?"

"Why would I give you my soul?"

Jared sighs. "Because I'd give you something totally amazing in return. Like ten years of perfect sex, or I could make you famous. I'm supposed to be snarky and incredibly cool."

"Yeah," Jensen says, giving Jared's body the once over for the third time that night. "I'm definitely not getting _that_ vibe."

"Oh my god," Jared acts horrified. "You're mouthy."

"You love it."

The thing is, Jared does. He's having a good time sticking to the sidelines of his own firm's party with a sexy angel pressed up against his side but at the same time, Jared is positive that this kind of thing is against the rules of hiring an escort. 

The fuzzy halo tickles Jared's cheek when Jensen leans into his chest and looks out across the room.

"Heads up, your boss is coming around for another pass."

Jared looks up from where his fingers are dancing along Jensen's hipbones to see that his he's right, unfortunately. David McAllister — that's Jackass McAllister since he _is_ nasty — is honing in on the two of them, eyes black like a great white circling prey. Jensen angles one of his legs to fit between Jared's, locking them together like puzzle pieces, and Jared steadies himself with a deep breath.

It's showtime, again.

"Still having a good time, boys?" Even the way Jared's boss says _boys_ is dripping with unwanted attention. McAllister's got one hand in his pocket, the other holding a glass of wine. He's not wearing a costume, just one of his typical designer suits that might have fit him well a decade ago. Paunchy, over-bronzed face and sandy hair too thin to sit flatteringly on his head. Jared can't believe this guy made partner — the harassment Jared's heard about and endured should have been enough to keep him far away from a corner office.

"Definitely," Jensen says. "I was just telling Jay all the reasons why I'm so glad I was able to make it tonight."

Jared could kiss him full on the lips, but to sell the act without crossing any lines, he kisses Jensen's temple affectionately. "We both work a lot," he adds to Jensen's explanation, "but we always make time for each other."

"Charming," McAllister says, clearly not meaning it. "But you know, before tonight I wasn't sure Jared had a boyfriend."

Jensen doesn't miss a step. "I'm not surprised, new firm and all that. He wanted to make sure that sort of talk was welcomed, if you know what _I_ mean. Trust me, when I'm at work I can't stop talking about Jay. All of my colleagues know him pretty well by now."

"I see. Tell me again what it is you do, Jensen."

Jared's arm squeezes around Jensen's waist, but Jensen's words keep flowing. "I'm a part of the Clinical Psychology program at Columbia. It's tough work and crazy hours, but Jay let me get all dressed up tonight."

"I wouldn't really say you're _dressed_ , Jen," Jared says, smiling and tugging the angel a little closer.

McAllister obviously doesn't know where to take the conversation after that so he walks away, waving to someone on the other side of the room. Jared is stunned silent for the moment, relief mixing with curiosity at how easily Jensen fell into the role as his boyfriend, and how it wasn't difficult at all for Jared to play along.

The music is slightly less lame than the rest of the party; Leo, one of the paralegals who's costumed in blue scrubs and a bloody lab coat, has his laptop plugged into the sound system. No one is dancing but that doesn't stop Jensen from swaying a little at Jared's side, hips moving smoothly back and forth. There's no sign of any frantic, club-boy moves, just Jensen casually infected by the beat, and even Jared's bobbing his head.

More party platters topped with festive black and orange decorations are brought out and Jared grabs them each a plate. Certainly not the worst food Jared's ever had at a party and it's no hardship to watch Jensen lick some kind of sweet ambrosia fruit-dip off his lips. A few of Jared's new colleagues pass by, stopping for introductions and small talk. Jensen's costume is the obvious topic-of-choice; guys pat Jared on the back and grin as their wives and girlfriends fluff Jensen's feathers or take a twirl in his boa.

After a quick party speech from another one of the firm's partners, Jared's curiosity gets the better of him and he turns back to Jensen, fiddling with one of his wings.

"That was a pretty smooth story you had going back there."

"Hmm?"

"The psychology thing. Columbia? Is that the cover story you always use?"

Jensen's eyes get tighter, but he doesn't seem angry. Jared curses himself for questioning, that's probably against some escort policy.

"It's not a cover story," Jensen says after a minute. "I'm doing research there, I'm in the Ph.D. program."

"And you're..." Jared doesn't know how to say it. "Sorry, I mean — why are you doing _this_ then?" His gesture encompasses the room, himself, and Jensen's skimpy outfit. "Do you have to?"

"Dude," Jensen sighs, demonstrating more patience than Jared deserves. "New York isn't a cheap city to live in, if you haven't noticed. I've got bills to pay and a research stipend doesn't cover a whole hell of a lot, you know?"

"And there aren't, I don't know." Jared scratches the back of his neck. "You can't get a job that's not..."

Now Jensen laughs outright, attracting attention. Jared tries to hide behind one of the gauzy spiderwebs hanging from the ceiling but Jensen yanks him back out. There's an attractive flush on Jensen's face, healthy and warm under the glitter and eyeliner. In the middle of his mortification, Jared realizes he really likes seeing Jensen laugh — it's real and honest and Jared's developing feelings to match.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Jensen brings his voice back down to keep the conversation between them. "Did you actually read any of the info you got from my company?" He chuckles. "Dude, I'm not a hooker, I really am just a companion, unless..."

"What?"

Jensen smiles. "Nothing. I make really good money doing this, and my hours are flexible, which helps. I won't have to do this much longer, anyway, but I've been able to attend some great events and parties."

Jared flicks the feather boa, catching the warm skin of Jensen's throat at the same time. "Why the skimpy costume then?"

"Are you kidding? Jensen cocks his hip to the side, flaunts every inch of his angelic get-up. "I'm gay, Jared, and I happen to have been born with the fun gene, unlike you." He taps one of Jared's horns, a sharp burst of his cologne hitting Jared's senses. "I love this costume and I never have an excuse to wear it. When I saw your picture and the invite for tonight —"

"You saw my picture?"

Jensen shrugs. "Standard background check, you know. But you're good looking and you wanted a boyfriend for the night, so I thought you'd appreciate this." He raises his eyebrow and pouts for added effect. "Don't you like it?"

Letting Jensen shake his hips flirtatiously, Jared doesn't answer. He looks his fill and shimmies with Jensen, ignoring the attention they're bound to be receiving. Jensen's costume is the most intricate, and by far the skimpiest in the room, giving Jared a perfect excuse to cover Jensen's skin with possessive hands. 

Jared is having fun all over again, too far gone to do anything but go with the feeling. His muscles relax, his smile widens. When Jensen laughs back at him, Jared raises his fingers to touch the lines fanning out from the corners of Jensen's eyes, the sight hitting Jared deep in his gut. Jensen's gaze pulls back, but something catches his attention and he curses.

"What?" Jared asks.

"Don't look now..."

Jared glances over his shoulder, rolling his eyes as he sees McAllister weaving through the crowd in their direction.

"Shit," Jared hisses. "He's really not taking the hint."

"Hey, look at me." Jensen pulls Jared's chin down, swipes his thumb over the corner of Jared's mouth. "You've got glitter...just there, no —" Then he replaces his thumb with his lips, kissing any protest away along with whatever glitter had gotten stuck to Jared's lips.

The party fades, McAllister's approach along with it. Jared's senses race into the kiss, his entire body dedicated to one sensation. It's new, feeling so much in a kiss, but Jared doesn't shrink away. He parts his lips and welcomes Jensen's tongue past, confident every step of the way as if this isn't their first time. As if this is one of a dozen kisses taken between sunrise and sunset, an idea Jared finds himself warming to.

Jensen's hand is solid on his hip, another gesture of familiarity. Their embrace is easy, natural, until Jensen pushes away from Jared's chest and turns his eyes to the room.

"Did we sell it?"

Jared is too distracted with Jensen's full, pink lips to catch what he's saying at first.

"Huh?"

Jensen looks up. "I think your boss seriously got the hint that time. You're — Jared!"

But Jared is already walking away, pulled out of the picture by a tightness in his throat. He shoulders his way through the crowd and ignores anyone who tries to catch his attention.

The first empty room he comes to is a file room-turned-coat check. Jared ducks in and flips on one of the lights, leaning against a cabinet to catch his breath. He's about to berate himself — seriously, what the _hell_ was he thinking? — when the door clicks again and Jensen's standing there, his earlier exuberance dimmed.

"Hey, why'd you take off?"

"Are you serious?"

Jensen folds his arms across his chest. "I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't."

"I just need a few minutes," Jared admits. "Got a little mixed up back there, it's fine." He can't shove any of this on Jensen, the guy's only doing what he's getting paid for and nothing more, Jared thinks with bitterness. Jared's the idiot who took his feelings too far.

"I don't think you're fine. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend and suddenly you're running away after a kiss?" Jensen's voice takes on an edge. "What's with you?"

Jared studies Jensen's expression, notices how his emotions are guarded and his eyes are careful. The openness is gone and Jared wants that back more than anything, enough to shoulder his insecurities and get them back to where they were before the kiss.

"I don't know," Jared says. "You were kissing me and it was great. And then I guess I just didn't want to be reminded that we were selling a relationship, or that it was all an act for you."

"Jared —" Jensen tries but stops, inching closer. Jared's not sure whether to be excited or worried about the shrinking distance between them. "Trust me on this. You don't know me very well yet," he smirks, "but _that_ kiss was definitely not an act."

"What?"

Jensen laughs. "I really hope you're more eloquent in court or else your firm's in serious trouble."

"No, I..."

Jensen has a point; Jared's done nothing but fumble all over himself tonight, no thanks to the drop-dead sexy man currently laughing at him.

"So, you're saying you wanted that kiss?"

"I thought it was obvious, but some guys need a stronger hint." Jensen winks. "Am I right?"

Toe-to-toe against the cabinet, Jared feels that same wonderful pressure where their bodies touch. Combing his fingers through Jensen's hair, Jared knocks the halo off and gets a heated look.

"Tonight was your show," Jensen tells him. "You were the customer. I wasn't gonna overstep the invitation or mess this up for you. But you know what? I felt something in that kiss and trust me, Jared, I wanted it. I don't go around kissing clients for fun, not even if they ask me to, in case you thought I was doing it for the money. So, if you want me, _just_ me, say the word and —"

But Jared's already kissing him.

~~~

From the generous consumption of spiked punch and Cabernet, the party is much louder when Jared and Jensen return. They're sweaty, hands all over one another, and Jensen's wearing Jared's horns to match the devilish gleam in his eyes. The halo ended up on Jared's head, tilted to one side and bent out of shape. He'll have to buy Jensen a new one.

Jared keeps Jensen's hand in his as they pass through a crowd of bad dancers; he really hopes someone's getting this all on camera for boardroom humiliation in the future, glad he was able to escape with Jensen.

"We'd make a pretty amazing couple," Jared says once they find space to stand and not be jostled too much, looking down at Jensen who's squeezed tightly against his side. "You know, the lawyer and the shrink."

"More like the lawyer who _needs_ a shrink."

"Cute." Jared bends to nip and kiss at Jensen's lips, intent on keeping them full and red the way they'd been in the file room. "I do need a shrink. Preferably one who looks hot in next to nothing and kisses like a porn star."

"You're so shallow." Jensen grins disarmingly. "It's a good thing you're pretty, too."

"No one calls me pretty," Jared argues.

"I'm calling you pretty, deal with it."

"And I'm not shallow." Jared lets his whisper tease over Jensen's ear, hand wandering past the curve of Jensen's ass. "Later, I'll show you just how deep I can be."

Jensen groans, elbowing Jared in the side. Jared puts a lid on his corny drivel for the moment but he can't help how good he feels now that he and Jensen have worked through their ridiculous misunderstanding. A pair of heated handjobs, delivered between fierce kisses in the file room, went a long way towards easing the tension. He's never felt better and he's happy to see that Jensen's eyes are shining again, even though his wings are kinked and his boa's missing quite a few feathers. Jared knows Jensen will look just as good out of the costume as he does in it — and he intends to figure that out pretty quickly. Let's say, later tonight.

Licking the corner of his mouth, Jared can taste Jensen there. He moves his tongue along his bottom lip for more hints. Jensen catches him in the act, drawing him down for another languid kiss before pulling away and sliding in front of Jared. The sharp pleasure of their orgasms has faded, leaving them loose and satisfied, but Jared can already feel the want for more.

"Does this mean I'm not a client anymore?" Jared asks, wrapping Jensen up in his arms and pushing their hips together. 

Jensen shakes his head. "Definitely not since the minute you got your huge hand around my dick," he says, shuddering. "Which was amazing, by the way."

"Likewise," Jared teases. "So, do I still have to pay you for tonight?"

"Hell yeah," Jensen laughs, taking the sting right out of his words. "Of course you have to pay me."

Jared pouts. "Why?"

"Because I need the money to take this guy I really like out to dinner next week."

Jared smiles in the wake of Jensen's bright grin. 

"Well, in that case, do you prefer cash or check?"

 

FIN.


End file.
